


[Podfic] Small Truths

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Hour
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Community: halfamoon, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Small Truths" by allthingsholy, part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III. </p><p>Author's summary: <i>She’s a photojournalist at heart. It used to be a shutter click and the thing was set to memory forever, preserved in its unyielding black and white. No snapshots now, or anything to keep hold of.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Small Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298551) by [allthingsholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsholy/pseuds/allthingsholy). 



> This podfic was made for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Follow the link to discover the 10+ hours of Awesome Ladies read by 60+ Awesome Podficcers!
> 
> Thanks to allthingsholy for permission to record and to paraka for hosting. Anthology cover by bessyboo. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought!

**Podfic info** : The Hour, Lix Storm gen, 0:07:23, spoilers for S1.

**Download MP3 (right click, "save as"):** [Small Truths](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20III/%5bThe%20Hour%5d%20Small%20Truths.mp3)

**Stream podfic** : 


End file.
